With fourteen approved antiretroviral therapies for the treatment of human immunodeficiency virus, and several more in development, numerous combination treatment regimens are possible. At the time that new agents are approved and marketed, many novel and interesting combination treatment regimens may never have been tested in clinical studies. The objective of this study is to obtain preliminary data on the pharmacokinetics, safety, tolerability, and antiretroviral efficacy of a novel triple-combination antiretroviral regimen of nelfinavir+indinavir+efavirenz.